


December Days

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a lazy winter day, in the shared apartment of Rin and Haru where gifts were wrapped and sweaters were stolen</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Days

It was cold out, on a late december day. A small tree was pressed up in the corner, lit up with tiny, silvery lights and a slightly lopsided star on top. Haru sat under a warming kotatsu with Rin to his right side, stained fingers wrapping gifts for various friends and family. Rin had already finished, slowly falling asleep on Haru's shoulder. Meanwhile, the one remaining awake continued to neatly wrapping the multitude of gifts that were laid in front of him.

Rin had finished, as said before, albeit a bit messily. Haru had teased him for his excessive use of tape, bows and ribbons to cover his mistakes. Of course, the raven haired boy had offered to help, but Rin had refused, saying something along the lines of, "You'll see your present, idiot!".

Last night, the two had stayed up late decorating the miniature tree, along with getting a bit tangled in the strings of lights and tinsel. Some of the ornaments had also been broken in this accident, the bandage on Rin's fingers as proof. With the red head being the crybaby he was, it had take a few minutes of excessive coddling from his boyfriend to resolve the small issue.

Blue eyes flicked to the frosted window. He could see the outlines of large, fluffy snowflakes, and thought of waking up the boy on his shoulder (which was slowly going numb) to show him. Rin did wish for a white Christmas... better not to face another morning Rin, he decided.

He slid a stained thumb over the last crease in the thin paper, sealing it with the tape stuck to his wrist and a glittered silver bow. He took the small cardboard notecard, writing the characters for his boyfriend's name. This particular gift was due to a certain...situation. Rin had reported to Haru countless times that he had lost a multitude of old sweaters and sweatshirts (Haru didn't know where they were, he definitely didn't steal them) so he had been able to spent half of his paycheck to buy six new ones. Yet, Haru had the lingering feeling that these ones would disappear too, but only after Rin had worn them a few times. Haru also remembered his boyfriend's complaining on his bland diet (it wasn't  _bland_ ) so he had gotten Rin a cookbook, "So you can stop whining" Haru would say.

Of course, the couple didn't forget about their old friends. Makoto was going to get an alarm clock, as they were both done with his complaining of being late. They had gotten Rei noise cancelling headphones to cure some headaches that they believed were the cause of a certain blonde haired boy. That exact same boy got a cheap gaming console to entertain his short attention span, and to get him off Rei's back.

Haru sighed lightly, boxes piled up on the kotatsu in front of him. He could tell easily between the ones he wrapped himself and the handy work of Rin, along with the small cards attached by glittering string. Haru could see the gifts meant for him, written in Rin's neat handwriting (and of course the horrible wrapping job). Haru's messy scrawl dressed the remaining, matched with neat multicolored wrapping paper.

His arm was completely numb now, and Rin was snoring quietly. His red hair was still mussed with bedhead, and even had a few tinsel scraps from the incident of the night before.

Living with Rin was an adventure to say the least. With the movie nights that were "Absolutely necessary!" and the constantly changing sleep patterns. But the apartment they shared was the first one that actually felt like a home to Haru. Pictures were framed along the walls, ones taken by his cheesy ass boyfriend and ones drawn by Haru himself.  He could see the paint stain on the carpet out of the corner of his eye, a reminder that paint fights weren't very easy or fun to clean up. The calender on the fridge hung with a pen hanging from a magnetic holder, small notes scribbled for moral boosts and important dates circled in a dying red pen.

Of course, the rent was a new thing for the both of them, and it was a bitch to plan out, but there were in no shortage of money. Rin still had his highly successful swimming career, as did Haru. This also meant that their apartment sat uninhabited for weeks at a time, but the times that they were in together were always the highlights of his month. Haru found the bed was warmer here, even though he and Rin still shared a bed in the various hotel rooms. Food was always better homemade, even with Rin's sub-optimal cooking skills, even compared to the multiple five star restaurants they'd eaten at. Everything just seemed better when Haru had the knowledge that tomorrow could be spent lazing around like they had today. And maybe on Christmas Eve, the whole swim team of his Iwatobi years could come over and it would be like the previous Christmas's. 

For once, Haru didn't have a trouble in his mind. Well, save for his now drooling boyfriend on his numb shoulder.


End file.
